


It happened in the hotel room at TFCon...

by Menial



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menial/pseuds/Menial
Summary: Drift waited a long time to finally be with Ratchet.





	It happened in the hotel room at TFCon...

**Author's Note:**

> I went to TFCon and I got myself a Ratchet. Then this happened.


End file.
